


Bathroom Encounter

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Basketball, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Complete, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, High School, Locked In, MILFs, No Underage Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shirtless, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Some Plot, Summer Vacation, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Ashara Dayne/Robb StarkDrabble:Stuck with Mrs. Dayne with no way out.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Bathroom Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



Robb Stark was hanging out with a bunch of friends in Edric Dayne's basement. He was 18 and the school year had just ended a couple weeks before that Wednesday. It was around 11am and they were planning to ride their bikes to the local courts to play some hoops. Before they left he wanted to use his bathroom. He said it was upstairs on the left. Thinking "upstairs" meant upstairs, he bypassed the main floor (and the bathroom on the left) and went up to the second floor. Robb passed what was probably his parents' bedroom on the left and another bedroom on the right before reaching the second door on the left. As he looked in, he got a surprising view and jumped back against the wall. Standing at the bathroom mirror was Mrs. Dayne, Edric's mom, wearing just a bra and pants. He was completely shocked by what he just saw. He decided to peer into the doorway and moved his head slowly until he got an eyeful. Mrs. Dayne was wearing a white lace bra and sweatpants. She was a beautiful woman of 40 with smooth alabaster skin and shoulder length black hair. She was about 5'2" with an average body shape and 34D breasts. She was barefoot and up on her toes as she leaned toward the wall mirror to check her makeup.

He leaned back against the wall and took in a deep breath as well as all he had just seen. Robb decided he wanted a closer and better view. He tried to play it cool and walked nonchalantly into the bathroom and hit the door to close it behind me.

Mrs. Dayne turned and gasped, "Oh my God! What are you . . . The door don't let it . . ." She pointed and he turned to grab it, but it was too late as it closed. "Close."

He turned back toward her and she had her arms crossed covering her breasts. "Great, now we're stuck in here. Turn around Robb. You shouldn't be seeing me like this. I'm Edric's mother."

"But I didn't lock the door," Robb said as he turned around. He had gotten a pretty good view when he first walked in. The lace bra left little to the imagination and was sheer in certain areas. He could see her large areolas and nipples through the fabric. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were purple.

"The latch is broken and has to be opened with a screwdriver from the outside."

"I'm sure if we yell out, someone will hear us and open the door."

"Because I want Edric to find his mother half naked with his best friend. Allyria will be home soon from staying over at her friends house."

"What if I just hide in the shower?"

"That won't work because this shower has a glass sliding door."

They just stood there silently for several minutes. Robb glanced to his right at the mirror and could see her standing behind him, with her hands on her hips, mouthing something to herself. He turned his head slightly, so he didn't have to strain his eyes so much.

After about a minute, she looked at the mirror and noticed him looking and covered up again. "Eyes front, mister."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're very pretty."

"No need to try and make me feel better, Robb"

"No, I'm serious. You look great, very sexy in that bra," Robb let her know and glanced back at the mirror to see her looking down at herself. A tiny smile came out as she ran her hands over her body. He turned his eyes quickly forward as her head came up and she turned towards the mirror.

"I saw that. Keep your eyes forward."

After about a half hour, there was a knock at the door. "Mom, are you in there?" It was Edric.

Robb turned quickly to Mrs. Dayne, slightly panicked. She quickly walked past him, pulled him out of the way by the should and said, "Yeah, I'm just getting ready to go out."

"I thought the door was still broken?" he inquired.

"Your father fixed it."

"It's about time. Have you seen Robb? He went to the bathroom like a half hour ago, but I checked the one downstairs and it was empty." Robb slapped his head at hearing this and Mrs. Dayne turned and put a finger to her lips angrily. Robb's eyes widened and he got really still.

"His mother came and got him for help with something at home, but she said she'd have him back by 1pm."

"Well, when he comes back, tell him we went to the courts by Theon's house to play."

"Ok, Have fun honey."

"Bye, Mom. Oh mom I forgot to tell you, Allyria called and said she was going to the mall with her friends. They'll be back in time for dinner."

With this information Mrs. Dayne bent over in defeat. "Ok, thanks."

He was listening intently and she was pretty good at thinking on her feet. He was also watching intently, thinking of how good she looked from behind too. When she bent over, her ass looked great pressed against her sweatpants. He was really turned on by the lack of panty lines. As he adjusted my growing erection, he remembered the reason he had come up here in the first place and felt the urge to pee.

"Great, we're gonna be here all afternoon," she sighed as she turned toward Robb with her eyes downward in defeat. As she raised them, they paused, as she seemed to take notice of the bulge in his mesh basketball shorts. She finally looked up into my eyes (At 18, Robb was 6'3" and very athletic, with wavy red hair and a light tan) "Any ideas on how to get out of here, Robb?" She didn't even ask him to turn around. She had either grown comfortable with him or was very distracted by their situation. Robb was pretty sure it was the latter.

"I could try and break down the door."

"I'm sure you could do it, but I don't want to break it down. Thanks for the offer."

"Umm, Mrs. Dayne?"

"Yeah, Sweety?"

"I really gotta pee. Could you . . . uh . . . turn around?" Robb asked as he motioned finger in a spinning motion.

With this inquiry she remembered her clothing situation or lack thereof and quickly covered herself up, before she turned around. "Oh my gosh. Sure sweety. Pretend I'm not even here." she cupped her hands over her ears. "Just let me know when you're finished."

Robb pulled up my long t-shirt and down my mesh shorts before unbuttoning his boxers and taking out his half erect cock. He stood there for a minute but couldn't go.

Mrs. Dayne took her hand off one of her ears. "Did you want me to turn on the faucet?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem," she reached for the faucet, but was having trouble without actually looking. She backed up a little toward the sink and just missed the handle as she reached out. He stood there watching, amused by her effort. Robb saw her gazing intently forward in her reflection. Then she glanced toward the mirror, long enough to see the handle and turn it on. Also long enough to see him standing there, flat abs slightly exposed and cock in hand. He could tell her gaze had lingered long enough because her eyes darted forward. After he was able to start peeing, he looked back at the mirror and saw her ears were now uncovered (the faucet was loud enough to drown out the sound of his urination), her left hand was touching her breast and her right hand was on her inner thigh.

Robb finished up and straightened his clothes before flushing and then walking over to the faucet to wash my hands. He turned off the faucet, which startled her and made her spin around quickly.

"Oh my," she gasped as her hands brushed against Robb's stomach. She was standing about a foot in front of him looking up into his face. A slight shiver seemed to go through her and then she backed up slowly, "sorry I didn't hear you move. Could you . . . uh . . . turn around, again?" she asked weakly with a gulp.

"No."

"No? What do you mean, No?"

"I've got a better idea," Robb said as he took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she blurted out as she backed up into the door.

He walked right up to her, put one hand on her bare shoulder and leaned in and whispered, "You're a beautiful woman, who shouldn't be embarrassed," I leaned back, "but if you must you can put this on." He handed her his shirt and stepped back.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at the shirt and then looked me up and down quickly, "thanks, Robb," she said shakily before putting on the shirt, which looked like a dress on her. "And I'm not embarrassed. I just don't think it's appropriate for my sons friend to see me like this." She walked over to the toilet and put the lid down before taking a seat. She was holding the edge of the shirt, just staring at it by her bare ankles. "You've really grown into a fine young man."

"Thank you."

After several minutes of silence, she spoke, "why did you say I was beautiful?"

He stopped leaning against the door and stepped toward her, "because you are, it's as simple as that."

"I'm a little old for you to be looking at like that," she stated looking up at me.

"You're not too old at all. Age and beauty aren't mutually exclusive. And if they are, then aren't I a little young for you to look at me the way you have been," he pointed out as he hopped up on the counter next to where she was seated.

She leaned back due to Robb's close proximity and looked back toward the floor. "I was just . . . admiring how fit you look."

He hopped down and knelt down in front of her, picking up her chin with his hand, "and I was just admiring what a sexy woman you are."

Her eyes met his and lingered for a moment before she pushed away his hand and stood up. "You really shouldn't be saying things like that to me."

"You don't like when I tell you how beautiful you are? So you don't think it's true?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that it makes me feel . . . weird, coming from you."

Robb took her hand and placed it on her chest and then leaned in til his lips were right by her ear and whispered, "I don't think that's true. I can tell by the way your body just shivered that you like it."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed him away before walking around the front of the bathroom counter. "Ok, Ok, of course I like being told I'm beautiful. I think you're a very good looking young man in fantastic shape and we've been locked in the same room together for way too long."

Robb walked up to her and backed her against the countertop and leaned in again and whispered, "I can feel you're body shaking and I know you're heart is beating rapidly. There's nothing wrong with a beautiful woman like yourself getting what she deserves."

With a quiver in her voice and a gulp, she whispered back, "really? And what is that?"

Robb heard her lick her lips and pulled back brushing her cheek with his own. He looked her in the eyes and then kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her hands press against his chest, but there was no push. Instead they slid around to my back and pulled him in closer as she kissed back. Her lips parted slightly and her tongue met his. Robb's arms wrapped around then his hands traced the frame of her body. Their passionate kiss ended after several minutes and she began kissing his chest.

"Oh my god, you have such a great body," she said while continuing to kiss Robb's chest and abs, running her hands up and down his back. She then knelt to the ground and pulled down his shorts. His now fully erect cock waited to be sprung from his boxers. She grabbed his ass and licked the outline of cock. She then grabbed it through boxers and continued to lick and suck on it. She put the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She then released it and pulled down his boxers. She smiled, "just what I thought I saw, big and thick." She licked Robb's shaft up and down before sucking a little on my balls. She then looked up at him with a fire in her eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

Robb stood her up and took my shirt off over her head. He then kissed down her stomach and grabbed the waistband of her sweats. He then bent down and slowly pulled down the sweats, kissing her waist and then was proven right, as she was not wearing any panties. He kissed down her thigh and then, as he continued to pull down the sweats, he revealed her full black, only slightly trimmed bush. Robb kissed each side of her inner thighs before taking off the sweats completely. He picked her up, sat her on the counter, and stepped out of his shorts and boxers. He kissed her stomach and waist before working my way around her hairy pussy. She was dripping wet and he flicked her clit with his tongue.

She gasped, "Oh my GOD! If you don't put that cock in me now, I'm going to scream."

Robb stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips. He then grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip around the outside of her pussy. This drove her crazy. She arched her back and began take short deep breaths

"Oh please, fuck me NOW!" she begged.

And this time Robb obliged. He slid cock into her warm, wet pussy slowly and she squealed with pleasure.

"Oh my God, yes. That feels so good inside of me."

He kissed her neck and reached around and freed her breasts from their lacey restraints. He fondled her breasts and licked her nipples while he continued to thrust at varying speeds.

"Oh Yes"

"Don't Stop"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" As she came he felt her nails dig into his back.

He continued to thrust for a couple minutes before, "I'm going to cum."

"Cum on my stomach, sweety."

Robb pulled out and shot his load onto her stomach and bush. He took a deep breath and then leaned in and kissed her. They made out for a few more minutes.

"That was amazing, Mrs. Dayne."

"I second that, sweety. I haven't been fucked like that in years."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

They sat next to each other on the counter cuddling in each other's embrace. He stroked his hand through her hair. After about 20 minutes they hopped down and got dressed.

Robb put shirt back on and asked, "Oh did you want to wear this again?"

As she pulled up her sweats, "Robb, after what we just did, I don't think it matters anymore. Do you, sweaty?"

"I guess not," he laughed.

They sat on the floor and chatted for about an hour, when there was a knock at the door. It was Allyria, Edric's sister and Ashara's daughter.

"Mom are you in there?" Allyria's sweet voice asked through the door.

"Quick, give me your shirt," whispered Mrs. Dayne. Robb gave her his shirt without hesitation.

"Yes, I'm stuck in here with Robb," she told Allyria, as she put on the shirt inside out.

"Robb? What's he . . .?"

"Just get the screwdriver and open the door."

After a few minutes, the door opened and Allyria's jaw dropped at the sight of our situation. Mrs. Dayne explained what happened in her own way, obviously not the truth. Allyria just nodded and stared, mostly at him. As we left the bathroom, Allyria led the way downstairs and Mrs. Dayne lagged them behind before entering her bedroom. Once Allyria was out of sight down the stairs, she took off his shirt and tossed it back to him.

"Don't be a stranger, sweety," she said with a smile.

As Robb got to the bottom of the stairs, Robb said good-bye to Allyria, put on his shirt once she wasn't looking and left. He laughed as he saw the bathroom just down the hall from the front door of the house. In his opinion Robb's misunderstanding worked out pretty well for Mrs. Dayne and him. This was just the first of several encounters for Mrs. Dayne and Robb that would take place over the next several years.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
